This invention is related to an imaging device for use in interabdominal, interthoracic, and other surgical and diagnostic procedures on the human body.
Endoscopic surgery and diagnosis are considerably less invasive than the conventional procedures. This results in a lower mortality rate and minimizes both the patient""s hospital stay and recovery time.
Conventional endoscopes include a rigid elongated member, a lens assembly, and an imaging device mounted either on or within the endoscope. Examples of such endoscopes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,210 (Toyota et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,479 (Ogiu et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,586 (Furukawa).
Although a conventional endoscope can be constructed to have a wide field of view, the picture quality suffers. As a practical matter, the field of view of conventional endoscopes must be relatively narrow. As a result, a conventional endoscope must be positioned carefully at the beginning of a procedure, then held in position throughout the procedure, which generally requires the full-time attention of one member of the operating team. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,678 (Clayton et al.) addresses the initial positioning problem by providing an endoscope having a distal end which is offset from the endoscope""s longitudinal axis. With the Clayton et al. endoscope, the surgeon can easily change the area viewed by rotating the endoscope about its longitudinal axis. However, the Clayton et al. endoscope must still be held in place throughout the procedure by a member of the operating team.
A surgical/diagnostic imaging device embodying the invention includes a charge-coupled device (xe2x80x9cCCDxe2x80x9d) and an associated lens mounted within a camera bore in a camera housing. The camera housing is pivotally mounted at the distal end of an elongated camera support. High intensity lights are also mounted within bores in the camera housing that are coaxial with the camera bore and thus with the axis of the CCD.
Prior to use, the camera housing and camera support tube are inserted into a disposable sterile sheath. The distal portion of the sheath is then inserted into the patient through an incision in the patient. Electric stepper motors and associated components are provided to move the camera housing (and thus the CCD) in elevation and azimuth.
The imaging device is electrically connected to a control console. The control console is in turn electrically connected to a display device and a control assembly. The display device displays the image received by the CCD and the control assembly allows the surgeon to control the elevation and azimuth of the camera housing.
The surgical/diagnostic imaging device is easily aimed at the area of interest within the patient by the surgeon. In addition, surgical/diagnostic imaging device need not be held in position in the patient by a member of the operating team.